Filling of conventional square or rectangular, milk cases, crates or corrugated boxes with a plurality of articles having frusto-conical or cylindrical configurations has heretofore been a time-consuming, awkward, labor intensive operation. In commercial packing facilities such as dairy plants, oftentimes only a part of the packing operation for such articles is normally performed by mechanical equipment. Such equipment in the past has either been of complex, costly construction; prone to malfunction; incapable of handling a variety of articles; slow in operation and thus, difficult to coordinate with other high-speed equipment commonly utilized in the packing line; or frequently damaged the articles being cased thereby rendering same unmarketable.